Hope
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Rin tak tahu bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali kebebasan yang telah diambil paksa oleh sang kakak, Len. Sebuah tragedi di masa lalu membuatnya takut dan terpaksa menuruti semua hal yang dikatakan sang kakak


**Prolog **

"Darimana saja kau?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! ujar gadis itu dingin.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Bukan urusanku? Aku ini kakakmu aku harus tahu semua hal tentangmu dan…" ia memegang dagu gadis itu, "Kau tahu akibatnya jika dekat dengan pemuda-pemuda bodoh itu bukan?"

Gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, tangannya bahkan sudah bergetar berusaha agar tidak menampar wajah didepannya.

"Kau itu milikku, burung kecil."

_BRAAK!_

Ia membanting pintu dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya tertunduk dan menangis. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Melirik kearah bingkai foto yang bertengger (?) diatas meja belajarnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum manis disana sementara itu tangannya tengah memegang lengan seorang pemuda berambut sama sepertinya. Sebuah bordir tulisan menghiasi bingkai foto tersebut.

**Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

Kagamine Rin itu namanya. Kagamine Len itu nama pemuda gila yang mengambil semua kebebasannya.

**Chapter 1**

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, tetapi gadis berambut pirang itu sudah terlihat terburu-buru. Ia sedikit merapikan seragamnya, mengoleskan suatu _cream_ untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak, dan segera menyambar tasnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Gadis itu menoleh menatap dingin pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk berangkat pagi, agar ia tidak melihat wajah memuakkan yang amat dibencinya itu.

"Mau kemana lagi? 'Burung kecil' juga butuh sekolah," ujarnya datar, berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menungguku?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah sang pengurung tidak lagi sekolah." gadis itu membuka pintu depan, pintu dimana dia akan sedikit mendapatkan kebebasannya, ya hanya sedikit.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, Rin. Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan bisa lepas dariku, dan.. kau tahu akibatnya jika meladeni para pemuda-pemuda bodoh itu bukan?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali, Len." Rin menatap dingin kearahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Jika saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, ia ingin mengubah takdirnya ini. Bukankah ia juga memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan kebebasan? Tapi kenapa pemuda gila itu malah merebut haknya? Benci ia benci pemuda itu, ia benci pemuda bernama Kagamine Len, ia benci pemuda yang memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai seorang kakak, ia juga benci kepada orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, tanpa menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya ini terus dikekang oleh anak tertua mereka yang gila itu.

"Pagi, Kagamine-_san_," seorang pemuda berambut hitam menyapanya dengan ramah.

Ia ingin tersenyum, sangat ini membalas sapaan ramah itu. Tapi ia tak mau tragedi itu terulang kembali, ia tak mau melihat hal itu lagi.

"Tolong jangan pernah berbicara kepadaku."

"Tolong jangan pernah berbicara kepadaku."

Rei tersentak kaget mendengarnya, sudah dua hari ia berada dikelas barunya dan ini pertama kalinya ia menyapa gadis bemarga Kagamine itu. Dan sukses dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya kaget. Ia tak pernah menerima penolakan secara halus seperti ini.

Ia menatap pemilik iris _sapphire blue_ yang telah berjalan menuju meja dipojokan sana.

"Lebih baik kau jangan pernah berusaha berbicara ataupun akrab padanya. Apalagi jatuh cinta pada gadis itu," ia menoleh kearah suara tersebut seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai bewarna biru menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa?" ia menatap gadis berambut biru itu, Suzune Ring dengan penuh penasaran.

"Dia berbahaya…," Ring tertunduk "Ah, bukan dia tetapi kakaknya."

"Kakaknya?"

Ring mengangguk, "Kagamine Len."

"Ada apa dengan kakaknya?"

Ring menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengungkit masalah ini, tetapi daripada tragedi ini kembali terulang."

**_Flashback_**

_Bercak darah tampak jelas dimana-mana, pemuda berambut orange itu menatap nanar kearah pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya._

_"Kenapa…?"_

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian._

_"Kenapa, katamu?" dia terkekeh pelan mengayunkan kembali pisau yang ia genggam ketubuh pria berambut orange, kembali menambah bercak darah yang tersisa._

_"Ini akibat karena kau berani mendekati 'burung kecil' ku….," Ia terus menusuk tubuh yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran itu._

_"Dia bukan milikmu…" _

_"Dia milikku tak akan pernah kuberikan dia pada siapapun termasuk dirimu, Suzune Lui." Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum licik._

_"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengantarkanmu ke alam sana, tuan?"_

_"Rin bukan milikmu…, dia bukan burung kecil yang bisa kau kurung terus menerus, aku mencintainya sangat…"_

_"Wah…, Wah.., hanya itu? baiklah selamat tinggal Suzune Lui, semoga arwahmu menderita dineraka sana."_

_Pemuda itu mengayunkan kembali pisau nya menusuk tepat kearah jantung Lui. _

_Tanpa menyadari seorang gadis berambut biru yang melihat semuanya dengan ketakutan._

Rei sedikit bergidik mendengarnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis didepannya, "Kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi?"

"Aku tak bisa.., lagipula tak ada bukti dan mayat Lui menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku tertunduk sebelum kembali melihat kesana lenyap…, semuanya hilang begitu saja seakan tak ada kejadian yang terjadi disana…, tak ada bercak darah, tak ada Len, tak ada mayat Lui."

"Kenapa kau yakin pemuda berambut pirang itu Kagamine Len? Dan juga apakah kau tidak merasa itu mimpi?" Rei sedikit merasa aneh dengan cerita gadis itu.

"Awalnya aku merasa begitu awalnya aku berusaha mempercayai bahwa itu mimpi…, tapi setelah hal itu Lui menghilang ia tak pernah ditemukan…, dan lagi aku pernah diberitahu Lui tentang Len dan aku yakin bahwa dia Len."

Rei mengernyit heran sungguh dia benar-benar tak yakin dengan cerita gadis itu. Benar-benar tak masuk akal sungguh.

Dan lagi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan gadis berambut pirang itu, gadis itu menarik.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak menatap jendela kelas itu dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Wah…Wah…, Kagene Rei apakah kau perlu 'disingkirkan' juga?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Author : Ah, yah -'' saya tahu ini benar-benar fanfic yang sama sekali gak jelas tentang apa -_- dan juga awalnya saya gak ada niat buat nulis fanfic ini cuma ide ngalir dengan sendirinya, dan lagi -_- ditengah cerita saya tiba-tiba jadi terlintas ide buat bikin Len jadi Yandere #SLAP yah semoga kalian semua suka ^^**


End file.
